Spongebob Squarepants : The Complete Eighteenth Season
Spongebob Squarepants : Season 18 1801 - Krusty Krab : The Video Game - Mr.Krabs is able to bring The Krusty Krab into the video game world and Spongebob starts getting addicted and starts slipping away from reality and too focused on the game allowing Plankton to sneak in and try to get a Krabby Patty. 1802 - Snack Boxes - Patrick Star thinks all the mailboxes in town are snack boxes and begins raiding through them. Spongebob can't let his friend be caught by Police for robbery. 1803 - Jellyfish In Town - The Jellyfish begin invading Bikini Bottom after running out of food sources in Jellyfish Fields. Spongebob needs to capture them all. 1804 - Plankton's New Assistant - Plankton hires a new assistant who can give him new ideas on how to steal the secret formula and Mr.Krabs must stop this leaving Spongebob and Squidward both in charge. 1805 - Capture And You Win - Spongebob and Patrick must find something out of place to guarantee them a win in their Capture game. 1806 - Downtown My Town - Spongebob explores downtown and gets involved in many conflicts. 1807 - Albino Nutso - Sandy wants to search for the legendary albino nut and enlists help from Spongebob, Patrick and Mr.Krabs(who just wants a share of the profit). 1808 - The Plankton Apocalypse - Plankton has his entire family invade Bikini Bottom after getting so sick of Bikini Bottomites not going to The Chum Bucket. Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr.Krabs, Sandy and Gary seek shelter in The Krusty Krab. 1809 - The Game Of Tag And Nag - Squidward wants to desprately try and tag Spongebob or Patrick so he can earn a day of rest but is nagged along the way by a full-fledged audience. 1810 - Starfish Battering - Patrick is being used as a battering ram by the most dangerous criminals in the city so they can get into the local bank and rob it of all money. Patrick must find out more and prevent the robbers from succeeding. 1811 - Pay A Spongey Price - Spongebob accidentally gets a $5 price tag stuck onto his butt and Patrick thinks he is for sale. Squidward overheard this and attempts to call anybody he knows to buy Spongebob and get him out of his life. 1812 - The Plankton That Couldn't - The townspeople feel bad for Plankton when he lies to them saying that Krabs stole his secret formula and will never give it back and the townspeople decide to get the formula from The Krusty Krab and bring it to Plankton unknowingly to them, it is not his formula. Spongebob must expose Plankton's lies or The Krusty Krab is ruined. 1813 - Karate Versus Science! - Sandy must choose between either Karate or Science as her true personality and her best possible life coach happens to be Squidward. Squidward however seems to be turning Sandy more into a female version of himself. Ala, Art and Music. 1814 - The Snail Sale - Spongebob and Gary discover a sale of free Snails and decide to get three new Snails however they discover these snails were stolen from Howard Blandy and are being sold to random residents so Blandy can find them and sue them for "robbery." Spongebob and Gary must return the snails without Blandy noticing. 1815 - The Puzzling Patrick - Patrick Star impersonates as a gypsy at Glove Universe as a joke when the real gypsy named Wumbozi takes a potty break but Patrick's predictions begin to come true unlike Wumbozi's causing Wumbozi to be fired. Wumbozi wants revenge on his replacement. Spongebob and Sandy decide to use their predictions to stop Wumbozi. 1816 - Six Stages Of Squidward - Spongebob, Patrick and Sandy discover new personality patterns in Squidward and if he reaches number six, he will go full on psycho on Bikini Bottom. They try their best to spread happiness around so Squiddy remains at number one, his usual self. 1817 - Bankrupt Boating - Mrs.Puff's Boating School is shut down due to all the expenses that had to be covered after Spongebob failed his driving test so many times. Spongebob decides to run his own boating school program on the same lot and gets help from Patrick, Sandy, Mr.Krabs, Gary and a reluctant Squidward. Mrs.Puff, despite not being on good terms with Spongebob decides to hide this secret program or the Police will arrest them all. 1818 - Free Remains Free - To make the economy boost again, the mayor makes everything free which excites Mr.Krabs and other residents but when the other residents go insane and Mr.Krabs can't make any more money. Mr.Krabs and Spongebob try to bring currency back into Bikini Bottom. 1819 - Mud Bud - Spongebob makes a new friend with a slug in the mud which makes Patrick jealous. 1820 - Plastic Adventure - Plankton plastic wraps the entire Krusty Krab trapping Spongebob, Squidward and Mr.Krabs. The Krusty Krew has to find a way to escape or they are trapped inside for a long long time. 1821 - Cheap Survival - A huge storm is raging in Bikini Bottom and Mr.Krabs has the option of either saving his money or his employees and little kids in the Krusty Krab before the town is totally flooded in goo. Mr.Krabs slowly realizes Option B is better. 1822 - Mermaid For Mermaidman - Mermaidman gets a new Mermaid girlfriend which makes Barnacleboy jealous. Barnacleboy has to be a good role model and to control his temper, he calls Spongebob and Patrick to calm him down but stupidly realizes that they'll make it worse. 1823 - Adventure At The Poseidon - Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr.Krabs, Sandy, Plankton and Gary are caught inside the upside down boat, the SS Poseidon which begins turning upside and upside down consistently due to seaquakes. Spongebob has to escape to close the fault line before motion sickness takes effect. Category:Lists Category:Episode lists